duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
Success
Success is a Duran Duran cover song that was released on their 1995 album "Thank You". page in progress About the song The song is written by Iggy Pop with the original music by David Bowie and guitarist Ricky Gardiner,which was the only single released from Iggy Pop's 1977 album "Lust For Life".Duran Duran recorded the song for the covers album "Thank You" released in 1995,which was an attempt to keep the peace among band members who had increasing trouble writing music together.During the post punk days of the late 1970s Duran Duran were the resident band at Birmingham's "Rum Runner" nightclub,where Nick Rhodes would deejay for £10 a night spinning records that included Iggy Pop,which later featured on the compilation album "Only After Dark". Band Line-up Simon Le Bon - Vocals John Taylor - Bass Warren Cuccurullo - Guitar Nick Rhodes - Keyboards Credits * Written By - Iggy Pop * Original Music By David Bowie and Ricky Gardiner * Produced By - Duran Duran * Additional Production and Mixing - Anthony J.Resta, Bob St.John * Engineers - Ken Scott, John Jones,Tony Taverner,Avril McCintosh,Steve Churchyard Lyrics Here comes success (here comes success) Over my hill (over my hill) Here comes success (here comes success) Here comes my car (here comes my car) Here comes my Chinese rug (here comes my Chinese rug) Here comes success (here comes success) In the last ditch (in the last ditch) I think of you (I think of you) In the last ditch (in the last ditch) I will be true (I will be true) Sweetheart, I'm telling you (sweetheart, I'm telling you) Here comes the zoo (here comes the zoo) Here comes success (here comes success) Oh, hurray success (hurray success) Here comes success Hurray success Oh, oh success (oh, oh success) Can't help myself ( I can't help myself) I got to...got to...got to.....(got to...got to...) I can't stand it (got to...got to...got to.......) Here comes my face (here comes my face) It's plain desire (it's plain desire) Here comes my face (here comes my face) Out of the crowd (out of the crowd) Sweetheart, I'm telling you (sweetheart, I'm telling you) Here comes the zoo (here comes the zoo) In the last ditch (in the last ditch) Here comes success (here comes success) Here comes success (here comes success) I'm gonna do the twist (I'm gonna do the twist) And, ooo baby, I'm wiggged (ooo ooo, I'm wigged) I'm crazy. I'm gonna, I'm gonna go crazy. (Oh baby I like it!) Let's blast off! Alright, baby, let's blast off (oh, baby let's blast off) Blast off on success (blast off on success) Oh, you slay me (oh, you slay me, baby, ooo) (oh, you slay me, baby) I'm gonna do the twist (I'm gonna do the twist) I'm gonna hop like a frog (I'm gonna hop like a frog) I'm gonna go out on the street and do anything I want (I'm gonna go out on the street and do anything) OH, SHIT! OH, SHIT! Category:Cover songs Category:Duran Duran songs